Mejores Amigos
by Rocio Hyuga
Summary: Las mejores notas, el mejor comportamiento, incluso en los deportes, no había nada en lo que Uchiha Sasuke no destacara, sin embargo… había algo que hasta el momento se había estado preguntando, y eso era… ¿Qué hacia él junto al fracasado de la clase? [One-shot] [NO yaoi, ni shonen ai]


_**Disclamer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no al gran Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

"―_recuerdos o frases importantes―"_

―"_pensamientos" _―

―diálogos ―.

―**Diálogos externos ―.**

―Énfasis en algo ―.

_Palabras* _- significado abajo.

… - Cortes de escena, incluso entre recuerdos. (Excepto cuando los recuerdos son intermedios de escenas)

* * *

_**Mejores amigos**_

.

.

.

Su nombre, Uchiha Sasuke, el menor de la prestigiosa familia Uchiha, una familia de gran historia, tradición y renombre, cuyos miembros se han caracterizado por su seriedad y objetividad ante cualquier situación, destacándose siempre entre los mejores… y él no era la excepción.

Las mejores notas, el mejor comportamiento, incluso en los deportes, no había nada en lo que Uchiha Sasuke no destacara, sin embargo… había algo que hasta el momento se había estado preguntando, y eso era…

_¿Qué hacia él junto al fracasado de la clase?_

Si, una pregunta bastante peculiar y muy difícil de responder, pero bueno… La amistad era uno de los más grandes misterios de la vida, al menos para él que nunca le intereso relacionarse con nadie en particular, el verse como amigo de… _tan curioso personaje_… como lo era Uzumaki Naruto, el rechazado del salón, el ultimo del grupo gracias a sus muy lamentables notas… si, era un gran misterio, de hecho aún se preguntaba ¿Cómo fue que lo acepto como amigo? Ese era otro gran misterio de la vida…

―Ne, Sasuke ―escucho decir al rubio.

No dijo nada, simplemente se limito a mirarlo.

―Afuera está lloviendo ―.

Eso era bastante obvio, se dijo al arquear una ceja escuchando como el agua golpeaba las ventanas del pasillo de la escuela.

― ¿Trajiste un paraguas? ―.

― ¿Tu qué crees, _dobe_? ―.

Siempre se había cuestionado la capacidad de análisis de aquel rubio y aún hoy en día la seguía cuestionando.

― ¡Genial! ―exclamó Naruto con ojos brillantes.

Las cejas del pelinegro se arquearon con extrañeza, pero intuía la razón de su alegría.

―Traje un paraguas, pero ni creas que voy a prestártelo, dobe ―.

― ¡Nah! Descuida ya tengo uno ―sonrió el otro de forma zorruna antes de que ambos se separasen al tener destinas clases.

―Hmp… como sea ―dijo el pelinegro siguiendo su camino.

…

La lluvia caía fuertemente por las calles, pero eso no era algo que le preocupase ya que por algo había traído un paraguas consigo…

― ¡Oye, teme! ―escucho la voz de Naruto a lo lejos.

Los parpados del pelinegro se abrieron cuan grandes eran al verse repentinamente asaltado en medio de la calle, siendo despojado del paraguas que llevaba en manos.

― ¡Será mejor que corras, idiota, corre! ―gritó el rubio entre risas mientras corría con el paraguas del pelinegro en manos.

―Tsk ―.

Una vena se hinchó sobre la sien de Sasuke, mientras sentía el agua mojarlo rápidamente… ahora entendía porque ese rubio se había alegrado tanto de que el llevase un paraguas… Naruto tenía que ser…

…

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por las ventanas de los pasillos, mientras Sasuke salía del baño después de haberse lavado las manos… al menos la época de lluvias había acabado y el dobe del Uzumaki ya no podría robarle su paraguas a cada rato… Entró al salón dispuesto a sacar el almuerzo de su casillero…

―Oye, teme, deberías de dejar aún lado tu obsesión por los tomates y las bolas de arroz, ¿Por qué no pruebas el ramen de vez en cuando? ―.

Un tic nervioso hizo brincar la ceja del azabache al ver como el rubio se limpiaba despreocupadamente los rastros de comida del rostro, antes de fijar su vista en el que debiera ser su caja de almuerzo, ahora completamente vacía…

…

―Sasuke ¿quieres merendar? ―escuchó la voz de su madre al otro lado de la puerta― Hice unos bocadillos ―.

―No, gracias ―respondió secamente.

No es que no quisiera comer algo, es que sabía que su madre había preparado algo dulce y a él no le gustaban los dulces… Además era sábado por la mañana y quería terminar sus tareas de una vez.

― _**¡Esto sabe delicioso, Mikoto-okachan! ―.**_

La punta de su lápiz se quebró en el mismo instante en que reconoció la voz de cierto rubio idiota en la parte baja de su casa… ¿Qué hacia ese tonto en su hogar? Más importante aún ¿Qué hacia comiendo en _su_ casa? ¡Y llamando a su madre "Okachan"!

―Me alegra que te guste, Naruto-kun ―sonrió Mikoto al menor― Si quieres más, solo pídelo ―.

― ¡¿Enserio?! ¡Entonces, un poco más, por favor! ―.

No muy lejos, Uchiha Fugaku al igual que Sasuke también se preguntaba ¿Qué hacia ese niño, en su casa?

…

Esto tenía que ser una broma, una jodida y pésima broma, se decía Sasuke al sentir la creciente ira en su interior, dirigiendo una mirada fulminante al rubio con sonrisa zorruna sentado a su par, que veía con ojos brillantes a los oficiales de policía al otro lado de la celda de aquella pequeña comisaria.

¿Cómo fue que termino ahí? Ah, sí, ahora lo recordaba, al tarado de Naruto se le había ocurrido que fuesen a dar un paseo en auto un viernes por la noche y de un momento a otro se encontraron en uno de los sectores de la ciudad que se utilizaban para carreras de autos clandestinas… Obviamente, el Uzumaki no pudo resistir el reto de intentarlo… la policía los atrapo y ahora… helos ahí en una pequeña comisaria, esperando a que sus padres apareciesen para pagar la fianza, sacarlos de ahí antes de darles el gran sermón de su vida y ser castigados hasta terminar la universidad.

―Eso fue… ―.

―Tsk ―bufó Sasuke irritado.

― ¡Eso sin duda fue asombroso! ¡Es una de las mejores noches de mi vida! ―declaró vivazmente el rubio.

Mientras el Uchiha volvía a fulminarlo con la mirada… aunque muy en el fondo, y aunque no lo reconociese abiertamente, tenía que admitir que a una muy pequeña parte de él también le pareció divertido… pero otra, la que predominaba en la ira, solo podía estar esperando el momento adecuado para tirársele encima y acabar con su existencia…

…

―_**Si no lo hubiese visto, jamás lo creería ―.**_

―_**Es increíble que Uchiha-san tenga un lado así ―.**_

― _**¡Kya! ¡Después de ver eso, solo puedo pensar que Sasuke-kun es aún más encantador! ―.**_

Bien, los rumores y comentarios hacia su persona no era algo nuevo, eso era algo que Sasuke sabía muy bien, sin embargo, nunca fue algo que realmente le importase… aunque en esta ocasión… No pudo evitar notar el especial interés con que la mayoría de sus compañeros lo observaban y eso era hasta cierto punto incomodo.

―Así que el gran Uchiha Sasuke, también tiene su lado tierno ¿eh? ―.

―Suigetsu ―identificó secamente el azabache al de cabello plateado frente a él.

―Siempre supe que debajo de esa cara de "Bad Boy" había un chico tierno ―sonrió burlonamente Suigetsu.

― ¿De qué hablas? ―.

―Pues ¿de qué más? Estuviste muy tierno jejejeje ―.

El pelinegro entrecerró la mirada aún sin entender, pero sus parpados se abrieron estupefactos cuando Suigetsu le mostro su celular en donde un video casero se reproducía, en el cual, se mostraba a un pequeño Sasuke de alrededor de seis o siete años vestido graciosamente con ropa para trabajar en el campo y un gracioso sombrero blanco, mientras regaba un pequeño huerto en el jardín de su casa y tarareaba una improvisada y graciosa canción acerca de los tomates…

Sin cuidado alguno arrebato el aparato de manos del peliblanco, aún sin poder creer como fue que uno de los momentos de su infancia había llegado ahí.

― ¿De dónde sacaste esto, Suigetsu? ―inquirió con mirada lúgubre al tomarlo por las solapas de su camisa.

― ¿Eh? ¿De dónde crees? De _Youtube_ ―sonrió el otro encogiéndose de hombros.

El Uchiha palideció en ese mismo instante… Ahora entendía el gran horror que era el internet, al ser una red abierta… ¡A nivel mundial! ¿Quién? ¡¿Quién rayos había sido el imbécil que había subido eso?!

―jajajaja ¡Vamos, Sasuke! Tienes que admitir que es un video muy divertido ―continuó Suigetsu, ignorando la creciente ira del pelinegro― ¡Tengo que agradecerle a Naruto por compartirlo! ―.

Naruto… Naruto ¡Naruto! ¡Claro que era Naruto! Solo ese Usuratonkachi podía tener ese tipo de cosas acerca de él… ¡Oh, pero cuando lo encontrara!

― ¡Hey, que hay, Teme, Suigetsu! ―.

Suigetsu tragó en seco cuando logro percibir el aura asesina que emanaba del pelinegro y justo cuando el rubio llegó con ellos, solo pudo sentir un aire gélido recorrer su espina dorsal ante la mirada iracunda y con sed de sangre del Uchiha…

―Jejeje ¿Q-Qué ocurre teme? ¿No me digas que estas molesto por el video que subí el otro día…? jajaja ¡vamos! No tienes por qué avergonzarte ¡Al contrario! Significa que el gran Uchiha Sasuke también es humano y también tiene sus propios gustos jejeje… ―.

Retrocedió cuidadosamente… estaba frito… no, muerto…

…

― _**¡Oe, Sasuke! ¡Vamos, sal! ¡Teme! ―.**_

―Parece que Naruto-kun ha venido a buscarte ―comentó Itachi desde su cómodo asiento en el sofá de la sala.

―Hmp ―.

― ¿Aún sigues enfadado con él? ―.

―Hmp ―.

Itachi suspiró por lo bajo, no tenía caso mediar una conversación con su hermano menor cuando comenzaba con aquellos monosílabos difíciles de descifrar… Aunque de cierta forma le daba la razón a su hermano al haberse molestado por aquella "pequeña broma" que le había gastado su amigo Naruto, ya había pasado un mes… Si bien era cierto que no era de las mejores bromas, el rubio jamás lo había hecho con mala intención, es más, ni siquiera hizo el video público, de hecho lo hizo privado y solo lo compartió con los de su salón de clases, hasta lo borro el mismo día por la noche… Aunque claro, el involucrado era su hermano pequeño, el serio y muy orgulloso Uchiha Sasuke… y cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza, podía ser tan empecinado como Naruto.

― _**¡¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar enfadado conmigo, teme?! ―.**_

Lo mismo se preguntaba Itachi.

― _**¡Ya dije que lo sentía! ¡Vamos, teme, deja de ser tan resentido y sal de una buena vez! ―.**_

― ¿No vas a ir a abrirle? ―.

Pero nada, Sasuke seguía como si nada pasando los canales del televisor sin detenerse en ninguno.

―Sasuke ¿no crees que ya sea hora de perdonar a Naruto-kun? ―.

― ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? ―.

―_Tomodachi*_ ―.

Sasuke detuvo en seco sus dedos del control remoto… Itachi, por su parte solo pudo sonreír sutilmente ante la reacción de su hermano.

"―_Ne, Sasuke… ¡¿Qué tiene de bueno unirte a esa panda de maleantes?! ―._

_La mirada del pelinegro se entrecerró ante las palabras de un malherido Naruto frente a él._

― _¡Solo vas a desperdiciar tu vida! ―._

― _¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes nada de mí! ―protestó el Uchiha― ¡Es mi vida y yo hare con ella lo que se me venga en gana! ¡Así que porque no te largas de una buena vez y me dejas en paz! ―._

_Ambos, Uzumaki y Uchiha se miraban detenidamente, sus respiraciones se habían ligeramente entre cortadas debido al cansancio, la sangre resbalaba por sus rostros, el polvo se pegaba a los raspones y moretones obtenidos durante su pelea._

―_Olvídalo, si piensas que voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras tiras tu vida por la borda ¡Estás loco! ¡No pienso dejarte ir con ellos! ―._

―_Eres molesto ―gruñó Sasuke― ¡¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en seguirme?! ¡¿Es que acaso no tienes vida propia?! ―._

― _¡Idiota! ―exclamó Naruto justo al lanzarse sorpresivamente contra el pelinegro y asestarle un fuerte golpe en el rostro haciéndolo caer al suelo― Lo hago porque soy tu amigo ―."_

― ¡Oe, Teme! ¡Joder, que no eres una niña! ¡Kiba nos invitó a un partido de futbol americano! ¡Sal para que podamos ir a patearles el trasero! ¡Vamos, teme! ―.

Naruto había perdido la noción del tiempo que llevaba gritando ahí… Bien, lo reconocía, tal vez si se había pasado un _poquitín_ con la broma que le hizo con el video ¡Pero vamos, que fue divertido! Además ya hasta lo había borrado y se había encargado de que todos los que se burlaron de su amigo se disculparan, aunque en tenía que admitir que en el inicio él también se estuvo riendo a costillas del Uchiha ¡Pero ya había pasado prácticamente un mes! ¡Ni que hubiese profanado su castidad para que estuviese tan molesto!

― ¡Teme! ―volvió a gritar― ¡Sal! ¡O de lo con-!―.

El grito del rubio se vio interrumpido cuando un balón de futbol americano impacto de lleno contra el rostro del rubio con tal fuerza que logro derribarlo contra el suelo

― ¿Hasta cuando piensas estar gritando fuera de mi casa como novia desesperada? ―.

―Teme ―gruñó el rubio dispuesto a lanzarse sobre él.

―Deja de perder el tiempo ahí y levántate ¿O qué ya te dio miedo ir a perder contra el Inuzuka? ―.

Una vena salto en su cabeza, pero tan pronto observó al Uchiha pasar por su lado no tardo en levantarse de un salto y encaminarse junto a él.

―Miedo ¿yo? Pero si el que parece que estaba asustado de salir eras tú, teme ―sonrió burlonamente hacia el pelinegro.

―Hmp ―bufó el pelinegro― Un Uchiha jamás se acobardaría ante un simple reto ―.

Bastó una mirada entre los dos para saber que la tormenta ya había pasado… ambos chocaron sus puños con sonrisas arrogantes, símbolo de que sus lazos seguían intactos.

…

― ¿Seguro de que no las perdiste? ―.

―Ya te dije que no, Itachi ―gruñó Sasuke al seguir removiendo entre su mochila― Metí mis llaves en la mochila y ahí deben de estar ―dándole la vuelta a la mochila para tirar todo su contenido.

Una sonrisa discreta se dibujo en los labios del mayor al ver como su hermano menor revolvía frustrado entre sus cosas.

―Alguien debió haberlas robado ―suspiró con indignación.

Justo en ese momento la puerta principal se abrió dejando pasar a un rubio de ojos azules con tres marcas en cada mejilla.

― ¡Ya llegue! ―anunció Naruto con una sonrisa alegre al adentrarse en la casa― ¡Que hay, teme, Itachi! ―saludó pasando de largo yendo directamente a la cocina― ¡Ah, muero de hambre! Hoy tuvimos práctica con el equipo de futbol soccer ¡y estoy muerto! ―comunicó tras haber sacado una botella de refresco del refrigerador, dejándose caer en el sofá de la sala como si lo hubiese hecho siempre.

―Oye ¿Cómo entraste a mi casa? ―inquirió Sasuke.

― ¿Eh? Pues por la puerta ¿por donde más? ―respondió el rubio con simpleza.

―Sabes que no me refiero a eso, dobe ―dijo Sasuke con una vena palpitando en su sien― ¿Con que llaves entraste a _mi_ casa? ―.

―Ah, simple, entre con las tuyas ―dijo Naruto al mostrarle su llavero.

Desde el otro lado de la sala Uchiha Mikoto sonreía al ver como el menor de sus hijos se abalanzaba contra su amigo y ambos caían al suelo en una cómica pelea, o más bien… el rubio era golpeado sin piedad por su hijo, mientras Itachi suspiraba acostumbrado a aquellas peleas antes de dirigirse hacia lo cocina.

…

Su nombre, Uchiha Sasuke, el menor de la prestigiosa familia Uchiha, una familia de gran historia, tradición y renombre, cuyos miembros se han caracterizado por su seriedad y objetividad ante cualquier situación, destacándose siempre entre los mejores… y él no era la excepción.

Las mejores notas, el mejor comportamiento, incluso en los deportes, no había nada en lo que Uchiha Sasuke no destacara, sin embargo… había algo que hasta el momento se había estado preguntando, y eso era…

_¿Qué hacia él junto al fracasado de la clase?_

Si, una pregunta bastante peculiar y muy difícil de responder, pero bueno… La amistad era uno de los más grandes misterios de la vida, al menos para él que nunca le intereso relacionarse con nadie en particular, el verse como amigo de… _tan curioso personaje_… como lo era Uzumaki Naruto, el rechazado del salón, el ultimo del grupo gracias a sus muy lamentables notas… si, era un gran misterio, de hecho aún se preguntaba ¿Cómo fue que lo acepto como amigo? Ese era otro gran misterio de la vida…

― ¡Vuelve a acá, Naruto! ―bramaba Sasuke al perseguir a su rubio amigo por las calles de su vecindario.

― ¡Olvídalo, teme! ―gritaba el rubio al correr desesperadamente por su vida.

― ¡Te digo que vengas! ―.

― ¿Qué tiene de malo que entre a tu casa, teme? ―.

― ¡Es un delito cuando lo haces robando las llaves de otros! ―.

― ¡Pero si no le robe a nadie! Eran tus llaves ¡Solo te las pedí prestadas sin decírtelo! ―.

…

― ¡Oh, la juventud de hoy en día! ―suspiraba sonrientemente un anciano que miraba la divertida persecución desde la entrada de su hogar.

―Ahí van otra vez ―suspiraba con resignación una mujer de mediana edad a su par― Esos dos siempre se han llevado así desde que eran pequeños ―sonreía con nostalgia.

―Se llama amistad, hija mía ―sonreía el anciano― más que eso, ellos son lo que se llama… _**mejores amigos**__…_ ―.

―Sí, creo que tienes razón, papá ―.

…

― ¡Naruto! ―.

― ¡No! ―.

.

.

.

* * *

_Tomodachi: Amigo_

* * *

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Si lo sé, un one-shot bastante peculiar jajajajaja pero desde hacia tiempo tenía el deseo de escribir algo de este estilo con Naruto y Sasuke, siempre me ha gustado la amistad/rivalidad que hay entre ambos y bueno, me decidí a hacerlo_

_¿Mi fuente de inspiración? Ah, un pequeño post en un perfil que me encontré por ahí jejeje (lo pegue en el mío, por si quieren leerlo, está bajo el título de __**"**_**La Diferencia Entre Los Amigos Y Los Mejores Amigos"****_)_**

_Y pues ¿Qué más les digo? No se me ocurre nada, salvo agradecer a __**Blangel48**__ cuyo comentario en uno de mis fics fue lo que me motivo a hacer este._

_¡Muchas gracias, Blangel-chan! Gracias a tu comentario me decidí a crear este pequeño one-shot, ojala a ti también te guste (_larelación de Naruto y Sasuke como amigos, ese saludo en la recepción de la cena 'Ninguno de los dos tardo en sonreír arrogantemente al otro en saludo' fue tan, tan no sé qué decir pero me encanto) _tus palabras me motivaron ¡Muchas gracias, de nuevo!_

_Y ahora sí, sin más que decir, excepto…_

_¡Ojala que este one-shot haya sido de su agrado!_

_¡Cuídense!_

_¡Sayo!_

_P.D._

_**¿Alguien me regala un review?**_


End file.
